The purpose of this study was to compare the effects of the following four treatment groups in patients with acute myocardial infarction: 1) thrombolytic therapy alone, 2) thrombolytic therapy plus angioplasty, 3) angioplasty alone, and 4) control (no thrombolytic therapy or angioplasty).